custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Parakio's Blog
Parakio's Blog is a story featuring Parakio written by Nuju of Ice. It's set in the Zeveron Universe. Chapter 1 As I, Parakio, recall the events happening over the past 100 millenia, I know that it is a really good feeling to be alive. Knowing all the death I've seen, I can only hope that I will be alive when I'm finished carving this record. So, where to begin... maybe 50,000 years ago... yes. Back then I was a stubborn little Makuta. I was a novice at Rahi creation, but oh yes, it was good times. You see, my friend Jekkan was alive, and a busy Rahi maker. Teridax, our leader, was planning The Plan, and I... was assigned guard duty on the island of Visorak. Yes, that's right: Visorak. It really was no fun there, with all those endless plains and hills... no Rahi to be found, only Matoran in the village of Fe-Koro. Matoran of Iron, the Fe-Matoran, lived here, and they spent most of their time in their workshops. Inventing. No threats there, I thought, so why put me as guard there? Well, Teridax knew there would be a disaster. A disaster named Toa. Yes, a Toa of Iron had been created, and his name was Emnerk. I was extremely angry to know I had been pitted against him in battle, not to mention he had an army of little Matoran with him. I had no Rahi. So I fled to Destral, our homeland. "Please, Teridax, send someone else!" I cried. I knew Miserix was technically the leader of the Brotherhood, but Teridax was second-in-command and a popular leader. Teridax thought for a moment. "Very well, Parakio... but be prepared for a life as... an assistant." I didn't know what that meant. I didn't WANT to know what it meant. But in a matter of minutes, Teridax had escorted, or rather, dragged, me into Chirox' Rahi hive. "Good news, Chirox, you have a new assistant at Rahi creating." Chirox looked me up and down. "Who, him? He only created one Rahi: a Nelx! Those things were a worse failure than.. than..." "Silence!" roared Teridax. "You will take him on as your apprentice! Or would you rather fight a Toa of Iron?" Chirox got the hint. Which meant that from that day on, I would help one of our best Rahi creators in the lab. I told you life was good back then. Chapter 2 Did I have a hallucination, or did Chirox just tell me telepathically that he was headed to Karda Nui? Whatever. Doesn't matter probably. What does matter is that I've been to Karda Nui, and I loved it. How can I describe...? I'm not going to say, "It's a big cave. With a swamp in it," because I'm lazy, but instead I'll say: It's a really, really REALLY big cave with a swamp in it. Wait, did I actually just carve that? Holy Tahu, I did. Eh... now where was I? Oh right, my apprenticeship. Anyway, it was... fun. It was a little bit blurry in my mind's eye because it flew by like a Nui-Rama, but as they say, time flies when you're having fun. And speaking of fun, I was thrilled when I got my first mission. It was to Carnax, a land covered in vines with teeth. Yes, I believe they were Chirox's creations. And they hurt. Really. Bad. Either way, I was thrilled there were no Toa of Iron... just 80,000 bloodthirsty Skakdi. But hey. We're Makuta, and we can handle them. Not like it was easy. Thus began the battle. A Skakdi of Ice tried to freeze me, but I used my favorite counterattack, the Shadow Hand, to squash it. Then, I went on a rampage, firing bolts of shadow energy like an insane Matoran would. But it worked. Oh, yes, it worked. I single-handedly won the battle for the Brotherhood, and our new leader, Teridax, was impressed enough to assign me as a guard of the island. I was upset, needless to say, and even Chirox was too. I'd learned a lot from him over the years, and I was becoming one of the top Rahi-creating rookies on Destral. Chirox was proud of me, and he even let me try creating my own Rahi now and then. My creation? The marvelous Tarakava, great fighting lizards that were the pride and joy of the Makuta. I was so close to becoming promoted... and now this. I made sure to remember Chirox's creations by creating Visorak hordes and plenty of Doom Vipers on Carnax. Of course, there were lots of Tarakava too. Jakkan, my close friend, occasionally visited me in my hive. Creating Rahi was my hobby, and over 10,000 years, I created a number of successful Rahi: *The Fenrakk, a powerful species that was Chirox's idea (I actually made them), *Takea, my absolute favorite, *Hoto, an annoying pest that I unleashed on Metru Nui, *and the Kofo-Jaga, which was successful enough. Of course, that was all a hobby, and the most fun I had was ruling an island. Of course, there were Matoran that inhabited the island, and they would soon have pesky Toa to help them from my Rahi... Chapter 3 It was simple enough -- me being the ruler of Carnax, a few thousand Rahi to create, and an occasional Matoran disturbance -- when Teridax called me to Destral. The reason? I was about to get my own Toa Hagah team. At first I was thrilled. Then I found that the leader was Gasirus, a powerful Toa of Fire who had been on many missions. Then there was Karmosal, a great Toa of Water, and Krungil, a Toa of Air. No more was I thrilled, especially when I made the mistake of terrorizing a Matoran village with my Rahi, just for fun. The Toa automatically fought the Rahi on behalf of the Matoran, and when they found out I was responsible for the uprising, they fought ME. As I said, I was not thrilled. The whole incident made me flee Carnax to Destral, and Teridax was less than pleased. "Have mercy, Teridax! The Toa turned on me!" Teridax didn't kill me. Instead, he made those Toa simply memories... or so we thought. They hid deep in the jungles of Carnax, and we knew nothing of their presence. Only a thousand years later, in the Great Cataclysm, did they reveal themselves to us. Meanwhile, I went back to Rahi creation for a short time. I was welcomed, but scorned at the same time. Chirox was the only one who appreciated me. He was happy for the Fenrakk especially, but I knew I didn't belong here. One Makuta who resented me was Kelj, who mutated me into a strange form. My Kanohi Avsa was mutated into a Mask of Slowness, which let me slow any target down. But I was no longer recognized by Teridax or Chirox. I went under the alias of "Akaan" for a year, then met Zarrikini. Zarrikini was a powerful Makuta, but she knew Teridax was stronger. She hated him, and was a rebel against him secretly. Her ally Tarricus I knew, and I soon joined forces with the two to leave the Brotherhood forever... But we were not alone. Kogai, another Makuta I knew, joined us, and we fled the wrath of the Makuta to Zeveron, a paradise far away. Jakkan had also gone rogue, and we made him a powerful ally of ours. But we still called our organization "Zarrikini's Trio" after our original three. My friend Keperronyx the Kolavax was a good affiliate of ours, and we soon controlled the nearby island of Skodian with his help. But it wasn't to last. We now had a threat to our power named the Toa Pharys, and I was the first one called upon to fight them. Tarricus had been away and Kogai was busy, so I dispatched several hundred Shadow Visorak to fight a Toa of Fire named Veravax. They worked well. Unfortunately, his friends soon arrived and fought me, forcing me to retreat to Zeveron again. But our team's greatest victory was soon to be, and when we won the battle against the Toa, all would hail Zarrikini as the ruler of Zeveron. Category:Stories Category:User:Nuju of Ice Category:Zeveron Universe